Talk:Taric/@comment-6281696-20140814144044/@comment-5955640-20140814232657
Rammus passive is up all the time because it's literally passive. He gains AD based on his armor. It supplements the one ratio he is never building and has no spell ratios for thus giving him damage through the armor in the form of basic auto attacks. Taric's armor is his damage that outputs as magic and not really AD. Taric's passive is a damage bonus. Rammus' passive is just damage. For mana I usually get Mikeals which makes for an early chalice which sustains the mana for the laning phase and Mikeals. Do you take Expanded mind when you play as Taric? I find with most mana hungry mages Expanded mind, Getting Chalice into Mikeals, and Mana regen in the runes is enough I don't really run out of mana past early game when playing as Taric and even in long engagements. His mana costs are really affordable if you max Imbue last. Like I said. You don't need 200 plus armor if you are facing huge magic damagers. Just get lots of activates that mitigate damage in general. Ninja Tabi and Seeker's Armguard makes for good early armor and Seeker goes well with the relic procs. You get Frozen heart and Gauntlet later on and that's 230 armor not counting turning Seeker's into Zhonyas or your runes and masteries and ontop of that Taric's bonus aura buff from Shatter. That's 30 minutes if you have a farm lane (which you probably should given how little kill potential Taric has these days) and it goes all right into mid game where you still get chances to grant people money with procs whenever someone is farming. Team fight breaks out you get two to three asists which is good because assist streaks make it to where as long as you don't kill anybody you make a lot of money. Building Glacial Shroud is really easy and both your main items build from it. At worst if your team is doing really poorly it will take to 40 minutes or more. For more space economy you can just get Thornmail and Frozen Heart. That's 200 armor on it's own. Boots can be Merc Treads and mana can be Mikeal's Crucible. Sightstone and Relic are still in the kit. That kit is more balanced for seeing the threat of mix damage enemies. I don't see the problem with running out of mana, or damage, or in teamfight prowess. All those things are actually managable. Taric is really defensive now. He requires a strong lane farmer who won't get caught out and stay fairly mobile while farming for the most part and will come around mid game well farmed enough for a single rotation of Taric's spells starting with a stun to get the kill. I honestly think that's in meta right now seeing as the most popular of Marksmans are currently late game champs; it's just that no one has noticed. The suffocation of low mobility to put the stun on people or running out of mana when the lane has a lot of harass is very much mitigated by Ghost and Clarity (Or Heal and Flash).